un grito en la noche
by luca malfoy
Summary: espero que os guste


La verdadera historia de Harry Potter  
  
He querido hacer una historia diferente a todos los demás gira tiempos y he pensado que este podría resultar muy original, espero que os guste, harrymaniacos.  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
En un lujoso despacho lleno de cachivaches mágicos esperaba una expectante figura de pelo rubio, se llamaba J. K. Rowling, era una escritora de éxito mundial de novelas de "fantasía" como solían decir los mugles, aunque todos sabía que de fantasía tenía mas bien poco. Tras la desaparición de Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, ya nadie sentía dentro de su ser la fuerza y valentía que despertaba en ellos este mítico muchacho. Muchas habían sido las veces que él, junto a sus dos inseparables amigos, Ron y Hermione habían logrado derrotar, si bien no totalmente, al mas temido de los magos de todos los tiempos, aunque por ello tuvieron que pagar muy pronto las consecuencias; Todo comenzó en el quinto curso que Harry pasaba en Hogwarts, si, Voldemort había resucitado, pero hasta la fecha nadie había resultado herido, sin duda esa la calma que precedía a la gran tormenta todos lo sabían, aunque nadie se atrevía a confesarlo, era un sentimiento común que encogía los corazones de los magos, incluso algunos mugles lo sentían, un incierto temor que se les aferraba insistentemente en lo hondo de su alma. Todos las miradas por aquel entonces se fijaban en Harry Potter, sabían que Voldemot iba por él y todos lo protegían esmeradamente, aquel chico había despertado algo en su interior que les obligaba a hacerlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
UN GRITO EN LA NOCHE -¡os he congregado aquí a todos para que contempléis a vuestro señor, como se alza de nuevo y para siempre, mis queridos vasallos, vamos a obtener más poder del que nunca hubieseis ambicionado! -gritó una fría y cavernosa voz desde algún rincón maldito del bosque Una salva de vítores irrumpió en la tranquilidad que reinaba en la zona; -Ya hemos trasvasado todas las barreras que nos impedían hacernos con ese poder, ¡ya no está Dumbledore! ¡Ha caído!-otro estallido de aplausos recorrió el bosque; -Cómo lo harán los demás, ¡cómo lo hicieron todos!-siguió diciendo la voz- Y ay de los traidores, porque tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa, como nuestro amigo Snape-el tenue y desdibujado cuerpo de Voldemot giró la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente a la figura que permanecía cabizbaja atada a un árbol; -Creías que te seria muy fácil volver diciendo que te arrepentías de tu traición y pasar información al otro traidor ¿no? ¿Creías que yo era tonto? Te conozco muy bien amigo, eres como Lily, y los demás. -¿Cómo quién?-dijo con un hilo de voz -Como li-ly. ¿Acaso eres sordo? Lily Potter, tu querida amiguita, la maté solo por verte sufrir, y que te arrepintieras de cada momento que pasara. ¿No lo sabías? Ella también te amaba, pero no fuiste tan bueno como Potter, ¿te recuerda a su hijo verdad? Por eso lo odias. -Mientes, yo nunca quise a Lily-dijo Séverus con lágrimas en los ojos -Umm, ya. Ella era otra mortífaga, yo la convencí pera que llevara a cabo su misión. Y otra vez Dumbledore me lo arruinó todo, menos mal que a ese ya lo eliminamos, de una forma u otra. Miles de confusos sentimientos se agolpaban en aquel momento en la cabeza de Snape, le habían recordado su penosa historia de amor, Lily, la criatura a la que más había amado en su vida, aquel monstruo de la había arrebatado. Una ola de inmensa rabia y dolor oprimió su corazón ,sintió ganas de acabar con aquella tontería. Profirió un inmenso grito y con una fuerza sacada de no se sabe donde rompió las ataduras que le unían al árbol; -¡!!!Abadakadabraaaaa!!!-gritó con una voz quebrada apuntando con su vieja varita a aquel miserable ser, mientas lágrimas enjugaban su rostro. Demasiado tarde, Voldemort hizo un contra hechizo y pesadamente Snape calló en el suelo, estaba muerto, y ya nadie podía hacer nada, había muerto por todos, era, aunque muchos no lo supieran, y otros jamás lo reconocerían, un héroe.  
  
Por favor, dejadme reviews aunque sea para decirme que la historia es penosa (prácticamente lo es) Prometo contestar aunque sea con un escueto gracias o vete por ahí. 


End file.
